The College That Started It All
by divergentxolympianxtribute
Summary: Tris is leaving for college at the Dauntless Academy of Martial Art Studies, but in order to this, she has to leave Four and everyone else. But will she really be doing this? Will she leave and lose everything she has ever known, or will she choose to stay in the place where she belongs? One shot. Bad at summaries.


**Hey guys! I am new to this whole fanfiction writing thing, so excuse me if this horrible and cliché. Leave reviews, follow, favorite, anything! Thank you for reading this oneshot and yeah! I want to thank my best friend Marley for proofreading this story. Alright bye!**

 **Tris's POV**

"Whew!" I just finished packing for college. I'm attending Dauntless Academy of Martial Arts Studies. The bad part is... I have to leave Four. I'm really gonna miss him.

I've known Four since I was 6 and he was 8. We've been best friends ever since. He's always been there for me, and I for him. When he told me that his 'dad' beat him, I nearly cried. WHAT KIND OF MAN DOES TO HIS OWN CHILD. The good thing is, when I was 16 and Four was 18, I managed to convince him to tell the police. They arrested him and gave him some sort of fluid which made him tell the truth to any question. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we found out. He murdered his wife, he was an alcholic, he beat his son, and threatend the lives of almost 1/5 of the population of Chicago. Jeanine Matthews, the head admisnistrator of the Erudite School of Academic Studies, participated in this act, too. They tried to recruit the head administrator of Dauntless, too, but he didn't accept the offer.

"Beatrice, can I come in?", my mom asked.

I always perfer to be called Tris, at least by my friends. My mom is the only one who calls me by both Tris and Beatrice, my real name. Tris is just a nickname Four gave me.

My mom has always been there for me. After my father died, she was an emotional wreck. I was able to bring her back to the world. I even got her to date someone else. His name is Max. He is the head administrator of Dauntless, which is how I got into Dauntless into the school in the first place. That, and my experience in karate and Tai Kwan Do.

"Sure, Mom."

She comes in. "Are you alright?", she asks.

"Yeah. Just sad, I guess. I mean this is an amazing college but, I mean all my friends are here." _And Four. You know you like him._ SHUT UP! I tell the annoying voice in my head. But... maybe it's true. NO! YOU CAN'T THINK THAT! FOUR DOESN'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT AND MAY NEVER WILL!

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Anything sweetie."

"Ok. MomIlikeFour!"

"What? Sweetie, you need to slow down. Say it again, slowly this time."

"Ok. I can do this. Mom... I... like... Four."

"YES! MAX SO OWES ME $20! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! OH, SWEETIE THIS IS SO GREAT AND0 AMAZING! OH, SWEETIE."

"Mom, this isn't that amazing. I mean it's not like he likes me back."

 **Natalie's POV:**

"Mom, this isn't that amazing. I mean it's not like he likes me back."

Oh sweetie. He hasn't told you yet. In truth, he really likes you. See, a couple months ago, Four told me...

 _FLASHBACK:_

 ** _FOUR'S POV_**

 _"I like Tris. I have for a really long time. I've wanted to tell her but I just can't. But I'm planning to do it before she leaves for college. I wanted to ask for your blessing to date her. I mean, she is your only daughter and I know she would want to make sure you're okay with this. So... is it ok?"_

 _"Of course it is, Four. I mean I would have been ok with it in the first place but, I'm really glad that you asked for my permission first, and that you care about my Tris. You have my blessing."_

 _"Thank-you. So much, Ms. Prior."_

 _"Just take care of my daughter Four. Tris didn't get her fighting skills from her father. She got them from me."_

 _"Wow. I will."_

 _"I know you will."_

 _FLASHBACK OVER._

 **Tris' POV**

Wow. I think my mom knows something I don't. Eh, problaby nothing. _RING. RING. RING._ It's Four calling.

 _DURING PHONE CALL:_

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing. I know it's your last day so I wanted to know if you wanted to meet in the park."

"Sure. Why not. I'll be there in 30 minutes. That cool?"

"Yeah. It's cool. I see you there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

 _END OF PHONE CALL_

"Mom, can you get out? I wanna get dressed. Four wants to meet me in the park in 30 minutes and I want to get ready."

"Of course sweetie. Have fun. I'm going to meet Max at Amitybucks. Remember to be back by 5:45 for dinner."

"Ok."

And with that, I get ready to meet Four.

 **Four's POV ( After phone call with Tris ends.)**

YESS! SHE SAID YESS! YASSS! ( The YASS right there is a Tris quote people. Not mine, know that.)

When we meet at the park, I'm going to tell her many things. Mainly about me and her. You see, I've liked Tris ever since she was 6 and I was 8 I always thought she was cute, beautiful even. Today, I'm going to tell her that I like her. Even if she doesn't like me back, it'll be good to finally get that off my chest.

 ** __I AM THE MAGICAL PAGE BREAK! OBEY ME!__**

I immediatly see Tris when I get to the park. She's the only one crazy enough to wear a sweatshirt when it's like 70 degrees out.

"Hey," I say when I reach her.

"Hi. So what did you want to meet me for?"

"What? I can't say bye to my best friend before she leaves for college? Because if that's a crime, then I would gladly go to jail knowing that I got to say goodbye to you one last time."

"No!"she exclaims. "No, it's not a crime. I can just tell when something's on your mind. You're rubbing the back of your neck, which is what you do when you're nervous."

I realize that I am doing just that, so I stop.

"Well, something is wrong. But it's not bad. Well, in my eyes it's not."

"Then what's wrong."

"Well Tris, for many years I've felt like this. I just never told you these exact words... Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"What? Slow down. You're rambling and mixing your words together."

"Tris, I like you. Will you go on a date with me?"

 **Tris' POV**

"Tris, I like you. Will you go on a date with me?," he said. I heard him perfectly, but all I could think about was the first four words of his first sentence. So... really, his first sentence.

 _Tris, I like you. Tris, I like you. Tris, I like you. Tris, I like you._ **HE LIKES ME! THE FOUR WHATEVER-HIS-REAL-NAME-IS LIKES ME!** The reason I say 'whatever his name is' is because he has never told me his real name, even after all the years we've known each other.

I realized that I left him with no answer when he said," Judging by your expression and speechlessness, I am assuming that you don't like me back. So... goodbye Tris. And don't try to say the 'I really don't think this is going to work out. Can't we just be friends?' crap. Just don't. Bye Tris, for good."

"Four! Wait!"

"No, Tris! No!"

UGH! He is so persistent. Well, if he won't listen to words, maybe he will respond to action. I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped on his back.

"Tris! ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN MY FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU GOT HURT AND IT WAS MY FAULT! Tris, what is-"

I couldn't take him yelling at me anymore, so, I kissed him. Right then and there. It took him a while to respond but, eventually he got over the fact that I was kissing him, and kissed me back. HE WAS KISSING ME BACK!

He pulled away after about a minute.

"So... does this mean if I ask you to be my girlfriend and ask you to go on a date with me, you'll say yes?"

"Yes. Yes it does," I respond.

" I also have one more announcement. I'll be going to college with you. Same college, same classes, same everything. Well, except the same dorm room and dorm."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" I exclaim.

" Jeez, Tris. I don't need to go deaf and neither do the people around us. I still want to be able to hear that angelic voice of yours," he said.

I start to blush. Both of embrassment and because of what he just said.

"Sorry, Four."

"It's okay. And don't call me Four. Call me Tobias. It's my original name. I've only been called Four because of a science experiment gone wrong. They somehow found out I only have four fears. Anyway, I'm rambling again. Just call me Tobias when we're alone. It'll be nice to hear my name again."

"Tobias. I like it. Well I gotta go. My mom wanted me to get home before 5:45 for dinner," I said. I'm sad I have to leave him, but I don't want my mom to worry.

" Okay. Here, I'll drive you."

"Thanks, Tobias. You're the best."

When we're driving, I notice Tobias took a different route to take me to my house. The route he normally takes is shorter than this route. Why is he taking a longer route?

"Tobias, why are you taking a longer route than our usual route? That route is much shorter than this one."

"That, my dear Tris, is a surprise.

Eh! As long as I get home.

 ** _4646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646_**

Tobias leads me to my back door.

" Here, put this on. Trust me. I would never hurt you." He hands me a blindfold.

"Ok." I put it on.

With the blindfold on, I can't tell where we are. I don't know where Four is taking me.

"Four what are you doing?"

"1,2,3! SURPRISE, TRIS!"

Suddenly, the blindfold is ripped off my head.

In front of me, there stands all my friends. Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Hana( Zeke and Uriah's mother), my mother and Max. There's a banner that reads,' It's a boy!' with a big red 'X' over it and in small print below it, it reads' Congratulations Tris!'

I look at the gang and point at Uriah. I give them a 'You put him in charge of the banner, didn't you' look. They all nod. I shake my head and smile.

" Guys, this is amazing! You guys didn't have to do this! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"No problem, Tris. After all, you did change us all for the better," Christina responded.

I hugged every last one of them. I'm really gonna miss them when I go off to college.

"You guys are amazing," I say to them.

"We know," says Marlene.

We all laugh.

And with that, we spent the night dancing, eating snacks, drinking lemonade( We leave for college tomorrow. We don't want to seem drunk and hung over), and retelling stories. All I can say is...

Best Day Ever.


End file.
